gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Garencieres
The Garencieres is a disguised Neo Zeon space freighter belonging to the "Sleeves", it is featured in the photo-novel/OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The captain of the ship is Suberoa Zinnerman. Technology & Combat Characteristics A space cargo ship. The ship can operate both in space and in earth's atmosphere. It can also capable of atmospheric exit and re-entry. On the outside it is a cargo ship of the civilian company "Libacorner Delivery" but it is actually the ship of "The Sleeves". It has the MS "Kshatriya" and "Geara Zulu" onboard. Armaments Since Garencieres is a cargo ship, it does not have any armament History A space freighter belonging to the Sleeves. The Garencieres can carry four mobile suits, and it has the ability to enter the atmosphere and fly under gravity, operating as a means of transport between Earth and space. Its captain is Suberoa Zinnerman. Disguised as a civilian transport ship, the Garencieres visits the space colony Industrial 7 to carry out a special mission to retrieve the mysterious Laplace's Box. Unbeknowst to them, Princess Mineva Lao Zabi stole aboard, hoping to reach Cardeas Vist before they could. En route, the Garencieres is tailed by Federation Clop class cruiser, which launched three Jegans to intercept. Marida Cruz sortied in her NZ-666 Kshatriya to deal with the Jegan while the Garcencieres tried to outrun the Federation vessel. After that, the Garcencieres made it to Industrial 7. But while docking, Mineva slipped out of the ship and tried making her way to the Vist family mansion, in which the Sleeve crew tried to apprehend her, had it not been for the interference of one of the colonists, Banagher Links. At the same time, one of their AMS-129 Geara Zulus, out on recon, spotted Londo Bell mobile suit surrounding the colony. When one of them spotted him, he panicked and attacked, only to be destroyed by the more advanced mobile suit. The Garencieres was forced to force their way to through the colony and find Zinnerman while he was in meeting with Vist. After escaping Industrial 7, the Garencieres was instructed by Captain Full Frontal to locate the Nahel Argama, the famed ship that was carrying the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam, the supposed key to Laplace's Box. They were able to accomplish this by tricking the Nahel Argama into firing on a derelict Salamis-class cruiser, exposing their location amidst the colony debris, allowing Full Frontal to attack Nahel Argama. After the battle of Palau, the Garencieres followed Nahel Argama to LaPlace, in an attempt to rescue Marida Cruz who had been taken abord the Nahel Argama, following her battle with Banagher Links and his Unicorn Gundam. While the Nahel Argama was busy launching their MS to investigate LaPlace, the Garencieres was readying their own MS as they believed this was their best opertunity to rescue Marida before she was transferred to earth. Gilboa Sant the Garencieres best skilled pilot took command of the MS squad and promised captain Zinnerman that he would return with Marida. However before Gilboa managed to break through the Nahel Argama's defenses, Zinnerman ordered them to abandon their mission in the hopes of rescuing the the Frontal Squad. Banagher who was enraged by the death of Daguza Mackle at the hands of Full Frontal went as far as to chase him into the upper atmosphere of the Earth, in an attempt to to avenge Daguza's death and once and for all put an end to Full Frontal. Unfortunately a narrowly missed shot fired by Banagher hit Gilboa and killed him. The realization that his action caused Gilboa death caused Banagher to lose focus and the the Unicorn became trapped in the Gravity well and began to fall to Earth. During the battle, the Garencieres which had originally entered the atmosphere to prevent the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam and MSN-06S Sinanju from being destroyed were unable to escape themselves and began to enter the atmosphere this gave Banagher the chance he needed to survive and he grabbed onto the Garencieres to provide himself with some protection while falling in the the gravity well. However due to the Unicorn grabbing onto the Garencieres during the atmosphere entry they all ended up crash landing in a desert on earth. Picture Gallery 10g.jpg|Garencieres garencieres-uc-5.jpg|Garencieres, with Geara Zulus and a Skiure as makeshift turrets 555420GZL54.jpg|A Geara Zulu equipped with lots of weapons to serve as a turret 5497442GZL45.jpg References Garencieres - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|Garencieres - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External links *Garencieres on MAHQ.net *Garencieres on Gundam-Unicorn.net (English) Category:Universal Century Ships